Kourtney Kardashian
|Row 4 title = Partner(e): |Row 4 info = Scott Disick (2006 - 2015) Younes Bendjima (2016 - nu) |Row 5 title = Børn: |Row 5 info = Mason Disick (søn) Penelope Disick (datter) Reign Disick (søn) |Row 6 title = Forældre: |Row 6 info = Kris Jenner (mor) Robert Kardashian (far) |Row 7 title = Søskende: |Row 7 info = Kim Kardashian-West (søster) Khloé Kardashian (søster) Rob Kardashian (bror) Kendall Jenner (halv-søster) Kylie Jenner (halv-søster) }} Kourtney Mary Kardashian (født d. 18. april 1979) er en amerikansk TV personlighed, mode designer og model. Sammen med sine søstre Kim og Khloé er Kourtney involveret i detail og mode industrien. De har lanceret flere tøjkollektioner og dufte, samt udgivet bogen Kardashian Konfidential i 2010. Kourtney og hendes søskende er populære på de sociale medier hvorfra de udleder de fleste af deres indtægter ved at reklamere for produkter som kosmetik, Coca-Cola og slankeprodukter, som de betales mellem $75,000 og $300,000 per post på Instagram, Facebook og Twitter. Tidlige liv Kourtney Mary Kardashian blev født i Los Angeles, Californien d. 18. april 1979, som datter af Robert Kardashian og Kris Kardashian. Hun har to yngre søstre, Kim og Khloé og en yngre bror Rob. Hendes forældre blev skilt i 1991 og hendes mor blev gift med Bruce Jenner (Jenner skiftede senere navn til Caitlyn) samme år. Gennem deres ægteskab, fik Kardashian stedbrødrene Burt og Brody og stedsøsteren Casey, samt halvsøstrene Kendall of Kylie. Kourtney gik på Marymount High School, en romersk-katolsk pige skole i Los Angeles. Da hun gik ud flyttede hun til Dallas, Texas for at gå på Southern Methodist University i to år. Hun boede så i Tuscon, Arizona, hvor hun gik på University of Arizona og fik en Bachelor i teater og spansk. Hendes skolekammerater inkluderer Nicole Richie og Luke Walton. I 1994, fik hendes far megen opmærksomhed som forsvarsadvokat for O. J. Simpson. Karriere Kourtney blev først kendt for reality-serien Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, hvor hun indtjente penge til velgørenhed. I februar blev der lækket et sexbånd lavet af hendes søster Kim og hendes daværende kæreste Ray J, hvilket i stor grad bidrog til hele familiens stigning kendisstatus. Samme år begyndte familien at filme deres reality show Keeping Up with the Kardahsians. Serien viste sig at blive så populær at der kom flere "spin-offs" såsom: Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloé and Lamar og Kourtney and Kim Take New York. Sammen med sin mor åbnede hun en børnetøjsforretning kaldet Smooch, i Los Angeles og i New York. Hun har sammen med sine søstre Kim og Khloé kæden D-A-S-H, som er beliggende i Los Angeles, Miami og New York. I foråret 2010, udgav Kourtney og hendes søstre en tøjlinje for Bebe. I august 2010, offentliggjorde de, at de arbejde på endnu en tøjlinje kaldet K-Dash, som skulle sælges i QVC. Søstrene udgav en selvbruner Kardashian Glamour Tan i 2010. Deres bog Kardashian Konfidential udkom også i 2010. Kourtney fik sin skuespiller debut med en gæsteoptræden i sæbeoperaen One Life to Live i 2011. Hendes optræden fik mange negative anmeldelser. I 2013 begyndte "spin-off" serien Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. Kourtney, Kim og Khloé var alle talspersoner for kosttilskuddet Quick Trim, som hjælper til vægttab. I marts 2012, blev Quick Trim og søstrene sagsøgt for $5 millioner, og blev beskyldt for falsk markedsføring. Kardashian repræsenterer også hudplejeserien PerfectSkin sammen med sine søstre. De tre søstre har også udgivet en smykkelinje i samarbejde med Virgin, Saints and Angels i 2010. Linjen reflekterer søstrenes armenske baggrund. Privatliv Kourtney begyndte et forhold med Scott Disick i 2006, da de mødtes til en fælles vens fest i Mexico. Parret havde et on/off forhold som er dokumenteret gennem Keeping Up with the Karadshians. Kourtney fødte deres første søn, Mason Dash Disick d. 14. december 2009. Fødslen er en del af showets fjerde sæson. I begyndelsen af 2010 flyttede parret midlertidigt til Miami med deres søn og Kourtneys søster Kim. I denne tid mistænkte Kourtney, at Scott havde et alkoholproblem. Efter regelmæssig terapi og en periode uden alkohol, fandt parret sammen igen og fortsatte deres forhold midt på året. I 2011, i finaleafsnittet af Kourtney and Kim Take New York''s første sæson, købte Disick en forlovelsesring og planlagde at fri til Kourtney under en middag i New York. Da Disick spurgte ind til Kourtneys holdning omkring ægteskab, svarede hun: ''"Hvis tingene er så gode lige nu...hvorfor skulle vi så ændre på det?", så han valgte ikke at fri. Den 8. juli 2012, fødte Kourtney parrets andet barnet, datteren Penelope Scotland Disick. Hun fik mellemnavnet Scotland på grund af Kourtneys skotske rødder. I juni 2014, blev det offentliggjort at parret ventede deres tredje barn. Kourtney fødte deres anden søn, Reign Aston Disick d. 14. december 2014, hvilket også var Masons fem-års fødselsdag. Den 6. juli, blev det offentlig kendt, at parret var gået fra hinanden. Kourtney har siden 2016 været i et forhold med den 15 år yngre model Younes Bendjima.